How to Be Eaten By a Woman
by OhMissTalia
Summary: Ra's refuses to take no for an answer. He sends a professional after Tim to provide him the heir to the League of Assassins. TimDrake/Talia. Warning: Begins sort of noncon. Ends with some bad decision making.


"Mr. Drake." Talia smirked at the Bat's protege as he struggled underneath her, his hands gripping her hips tightly. His ankles were strapped down the table, his suit torn from his chest. Belt and boots were dropped carelessly on the floor alongside his wings and gloves. Ra's had sent thirty of his best assassins to subdue him. Tim took out every one of them, but was left exhausted. And that's how he ended up here.

Talia stared down at his nearly naked frame, her eyes roaming over his chest and taking in every detail she could. It was if she were mapping him out. A smile tugged at her lips as beads of sweat began to roll across his skin.

"Can't we talk about this? And by talk, I mean not do this at all..." He looked up at the woman straddling his waist. Under normal circumstances he might not complain; but the woman in question was Talia al Ghul. The ex love interest of his adoptive father and the daughter of Ra's al Ghul, the leader of the League of Assassins.

Ra's planned to have Tim provide a worthy heir for his empire. It was a plan that he had executed before and failed. Apparently his newest attempt would include his daughter to take care of the issue.

Talia gazed down at him, her face completely unreadable. "My father is not easily dissuaded, Mr. Drake." Her hands slowly slid down his chest and Tim had to focus in order to stop himself from trembling at her touch. Hormones were not making this an easy task.

She was as lovely as she was deadly. The fact that she was Bruce's ex made her off limits. Also, the daughter of a genocidal maniac was probably a good factor, too. She was also the mother of that insufferable brat Damian. The thought crossed his mind to give in just in order to stick it to the little snot. Talia's weight shifting on his hips pulled him away from his thoughts.

He shut his eyes tightly because, oh God, she was undressing. One by one her fingers slowly plucked the buttons through the small holes on the white fabric, explosing the caramel-hued skin underneath. His hands tightened on her hips, "Talia, Don't do this. This is beyond..." The shirt was off, he felt the fabric brush against his hands as it dropped to the floor. If the fight with the assassins hadn't weakened him so much, he would have tossed her off of him. At least that's what he told himself; his body said otherwise. Diplomacy seemed to be failing him here.

"Have you been with a woman before, Timothy?" Talia focused her eyes on his face and he could feel her gaze. His eyes opened at the question.

"None of your business." No, he hadn't. The hero gig made a deep, meaningful relationship almost impossible without someone getting threatened, kidnapped, or killed. And Tim wasn't like Dick or Bruce. He wouldn't take that step without being sure it was right. Though, right at this moment, Tim could see why Bruce would have given into her. Her body was perfect. "And those lips... Just imagine-" He thought to himself. "No."

Her hands reached behind her and release the tiny clasp holding her bra together. The black satin garment landed on his stomach, exposing her breasts. The word perfect replayed in his mind. His body reacted; his stomach clenched and he hardened beneath her. She must have felt it because she smiled down at him. "God, that smile..." Beautiful and dangerous all at once. "Her lips look soft..." He caught himself imagining their taste. Possibly sweet, with a hint of cloves or some other kind of- He scolded himself and tried to shake the thought from his head. A place she had clearly worked herself into.

It seemed he was going to find out anyway; those soft lips pressed against his. He tried to will his body to cooperate. He thought about Bruce and what he would do- Ok. Probably not the best idea. But what would he think if he found out? The thought quickly vanished as he felt the heat of her full breasts press against his bare chest. He tried to pull back from the kiss but her lips parted and her tongue slid against his. His eyes fluttered shut and his fingers brushed against the soft skin on her hips. Despite that his mind screamed- no begged, for him to stop, Tim began to slowly kiss back. He was losing.

He felt her begin to squirm on him and that did not help matters at all. Panic struck when he realized what she was up to; he now had a fully naked Talia on top of him. "No no no." Was all he could think as his hands slid around to grip her now bare ass and pulled her down onto his hips as he pushed upward. He smirked as he earned a moan from her. The smirk melted away quickly as she broke the kiss and purred his name softly.

His eyes slammed shut and he failed miserably at holding back the husky moan at the sound of his name leaving her lips. He struggled to remain in control of himself even as his fingers curled into the flesh of her perfectly-shaped ass. "Talia, please..." But he didn't know if he was begging for release or to be released. It all got a bit fuzzy considering how bloodflow was being diverted.

"Fight back, Tim! Get away! Get a hold of yourself." He willed himself to listen but as if acting directly in contrast with his thoughts, Talia's lips had found their way down his chest. His breath came hard and fast, his fingers tangling in her rich brown locks. His back arched as her teeth drug across his sensitive skin. She moaned again and unfortunately he was beginning to really enjoy that sound. He inhaled sharply as he felt her tongue trail across his stomach. "T...Talia..."

Her lips curved into a smirk against his skin as his fingers tightened and tugged at her hair. He felt her smile against him and it caused his jaw to tighten. He tried to remember why he was here. Ra's put her up to this. Ra's wanted him to- Those soft lips were hovering dangerously close to his waistline and her fingers curled around the fabric of his tights and felt them slip down from his hips. "Talia st-" Tim's mouth went slack and he took in a shuddering breath, hips lifting up off the table he was strapped to.

Talia's mouth hit her mark with expert precision. It caused Tim's mind to go completely blank. There was no more Ra's, no more Bruce. Certainly no more moral dilemma, oh no. It was far beyond that now. It was just him and Talia, more specifically Talia's mouth. His body went complete rigid when she wrapped her lips around his tip and her hands pressed his hips down onto the table. He was painfully aware of how warm her mouth was and how she was taking her time. His hips pushed against her grasp, not knowing if he was doing it to try and push her away or trying to encourage her to take more. The way his hands instinctively tightened in her hair he was guessing it was the latter. His legs struggled against the straps across his ankles when he felt her mouth begin to slide down his length. "Nnn..." In his mind he was saying no. However, it turned into a moan and the thought of protest died away.

Talia could sense that she had him and he knew that she could. Now it wasn't as if he had never seen anything like this, it wasn't as if he was a shut in. But feeling it was completely different. Up until she pushed her head down slowly, he never appreciated the idea of a woman's throat. His eyes squeezed shut and reveled in the feeling of the tight, wet sensation around him. His entire body began to tingle and despite the fact that she held him down, he managed to thrust into her throat. He bit his bottom lip, trying to hold back. Half for not wanting to give into her, the other trying to spare him the embarrassment of climaxing too quickly. Talia had other ideas, however; her mouth tightened up suddenly and she managed to swallow against him. "God..." Tim groaned out and his hands fell to the edges of the table to grip them. His body tensed as he filled her throat with his seed, moaning loudly as he felt her swallow what he delivered.

Tim's body fell limp under Talia's expert mouth, his chest heaving. Gradually, his fingers uncurled from her hair though her mouth was still fastened onto him. "Talia..." Her name was breathless on his lips. Fuzzy realization slowly crept into his orgasm-rattled mind.

"You can't do this. Even if you manage to do what Ra's wants, what makes you think I'll let either of you-" His sentence was cut short by the sensation of her full lips and tongue slowly pulling up his length. A feeling likened to electricity coursed through every fiber of his being. Damn hormones! He felt himself harden between her lips. He tried to remain focused, "Can't let this happen. I won't let my first..."

He felt himself slip out of her mouth and, damn, she was on the move again. More specifically it was her soft skin sliding along his already sensitive skin. It was like every nerve in his body ached with need. Tim bit his bottom lip as Talia slowly pulled her form along his. Not sure what to do, his hands hovered over her skin. There was a vicious internal struggle going on in his head; he could grab her and throw her off if he could just will his exhausted muscles to move or he could grab her hips and pull her down onto... "No, I have to snap out of this." His internal monologue didn't sound so convincing.

But it was too late. By the time he opened his eyes, he was watching Talia straddle his waist, felt her hands gripping his shoulders. "Talia!" Tim shouted in protest, but it was in vain. Talia dropped down onto his hips, impaling herself on his shaft. His head fell back and he would have moaned if his breath hadn't caught in his throat. His toes curled while his hips involuntarily pushed upwards. The sounds spilling from Talia's mouth did not make the situation any easier...

"Don't say my name, don't say my name..." He chanted internally, "I can handle the moaning, sort of. Just don't say my name." His mind was racing, trying to figure out a way not to let on how good she felt wrapped around him. How warm and wet. And God... was she tight.

"Timothy!" That did it, right there! The way she cried his name, the pleasure laced in her voice. The way her back arched and her breasts bounced when his hips pushed himself into her without his consent. All of it was too much. His jaw tightened and his hands gripped her hips tightly until his knuckles went white. When Talia began to slide herself up along his shaft, Tim's body panicked; thinking she was about to stop. Instinct kicked in and the hands on Talia's hips pulled her back down onto him with demanding force as his hips thrust upwards for emphasis. It took Tim by surprise and he let out a low, deep moan while his nails dug into her supple flesh. It must have taken Talia by surprise as well because her body writhed like wildfire. A moment of panic surged through him (though he wasn't quite sure why) Thinking that he had hurt her in some way. Realization of what had happen struck when the walls that enveloped him suddenly tightened and held him in place. He was rewarded by being doused with her climax.

"Shit..." Tim growled, keeping a firm grasp on her hips and pinning her down onto him. His head fell back while moans poured from his mouth unchecked. Talia shifted herself forward in hard, short thrusts; ensuring he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer. "Talia!" He grunted, nearly panting with the effort of holding back. It wasn't because he was trying to prevent what now seemed inevitable but because he didn't want this feeling to end. He wanted to make her cry out again, to make her cum against him. Caution, hesitation, and guilt were tossed aside.

Tim began to thrust into the woman with all of his might. Suddenly the strength he needed to throw her off and break free was found and subsequently redirected to a new purpose: make her cum for him.

In between moans and grunts, Tim could hear their bodies colliding. His next move would prove to finish him off. He looked up into Talia's face, into her eyes. She wore a mask of pure lust as her eyes bore down into his. The look on her face sent a shot of ecstasy through him; a thrill like no other. He was making her make that face. He was the reason she moaned. The pleasure she felt was because of him.

He grasped desperately at her waist, repeatedly pulling her down onto him until he felt his head tap against her womb. The sharp sound of flesh against flesh filled the room. "I'm cumming!" He roared, his toes curling again and his upper body pulling up into a sitting position. Talia wrapped her arms around him and crushed her breasts against his chest. Stream after stream of his seed flooded her, causing them to moan together. He knew she was following suit by the way her body tensed and twitched against his. His hands roamed up her back and stopped only to tangle in her hair. He pulled her down into a hard, fierce kiss.

He had lost all control; he gave into the primal need that she had coaxed out of him. His tongue twisted and rolled against hers until he fell back, completely spent and drenched in sweat.

Talia stared down at him, panting as she tried to recover from her own climax. Slowly, the woman pulled her body off of the spent teenager under her. Her next move surprised him; she leaned down to place her lips on his. Hormones. He couldn't stop himself from kissing the woman who had just taken his virginity by force. (Was it by force? The line became a little hazy) The woman who very possibly could end up being the mother of his child. "God, what have I done?" He thought even as he kissed her back passionately. He felt her hand caress his cheek as she pulled back with a half-smile on her features.

"Timothy, rest. I will be back to take you to my quarters." With that, Talia left Tim sitting on the table, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"What the hell have I done?"


End file.
